Return to Innocence
by Cyberwing
Summary: On the night before Sakura and Neji's wedding...Sasuke declares his love for Sakura while Tenten decides to leave Konoha to go on a mission. Four people with missed chances... will things ever work out for them[SasukeXSakuraXNejiXTenten[COMPLETE,AN added]
1. Entry and Exit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

TESTS ARE A BEEP BEEP BEEP! (Cyberwing goes crazy with the ranting). I'm also working on my two Naruto stories; it's just that this story had been in my computer for so long that I'd decided to post it.

I'm debating whether I should add another part to this story or just let this story stand alone…Oh well, review and tell me whether I should or not!

And now, I'll shut up so you can read the story. Excuse me as I continue to rant in my little dark corner ;p.

I hope you'll like the story!

By the way, everybody is around twenty something.

**Return to Innocence**

_Look at me--  
__Look at me in the eyes.  
__If you do not love me in the same way I love you  
__Then tell me…  
__With your harsh words  
__Shatter me…  
__With your bare hands  
__Destroy me…  
_**_So that I can take whatever is left of my heart  
_**_And start anew_

_Don't be so gentle with me this minute—  
__And tell me you don't care in the next  
__Don't leave me hanging—  
__On such a breakable thread  
__Don't make me…  
__**Turn my love for you into hate—  
**__Let me get out—  
__Before I fall too deep_

_Do it now  
__Make it quick  
__And painful_

_So I'll remember…  
_**_Never to fall in love with you again_**

"You're not supposed to say something like that to a woman who will marry tomorrow." Sakura said in the calmest voice she could manage. Slowly with her shaky hands, she placed her elegant white wedding dress back onto her bed. She moved toward the balcony, where her midnight intruder stood.

Sakura pushed the partly glass sliding door wide open and stopped before him. She appraised him for a moment, trying to find the reason why he would come here in the first place. He had told her his purpose, but she found it hard to believe…

His raven hair was done in the same style of the time when he was still a genin. He had definitely grown; he was a head taller than her. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt and black pants. His forehead protector reflected brightly under the moonlight. He looked…strong and masculine…

But at the same time…

He looked like…someone who was destined to be…out of her reach.

Now was not the time to think about this, Sakura scolded herself.

Once again, his indifferent poker face made it impossible to tell what he was thinking right now. It was as if the things he had just said made no difference to him. The only difference was the intensity of his eyes…the way how his eyes were boring into hers at the moment.

People say that eyes are the window to somebody's soul. Currently, Sakura wondered if that was really the case. It was as if Sasuke was trying to tell her something…but she didn't want to interpret it.

She'd already spent most of her early life trying to understand the man in front of her.

By all means, Sakura was not impressed with his late night arrival.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

How dare he show himself and say those words to her after disappearing for so long?

"Get out," Sakura hissed and pointed to the streets below her apartment, "get the hell out Sasuke!"

"Saku—" Sasuke tried once more as he took a step toward the girl. No, Sakura was no longer a girl; she had grown into a beautiful woman. After all, it had been five years since they were able to see each other properly for once, not to mention talking.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Just shut up." Sakura snapped, her voice raising, not caring that she might wake up her neighbours. If he thinks that he had the upper hand, then he's wrong. She wasn't his stupid fan girl anymore. Unconsciously, Sakura balled her hand into fists.

"I just wanted to tell you…"

"Well, it's too late!" Sakura said bitterly, "congratulations, you are exactly five years too late."

After all these years, Sakura had no idea what had gone wrong in their relationship. When Sasuke had come back to Konoha, they had been close, so close…that even though Sakura had given up the idea of being his girlfriend she couldn't stop her hope from rekindling.

Then one day…

He left.

If Kakashi hadn't informed her about it, she would've stand in the park like an idiot waiting for him. Sasuke had send her a letter a few days later, saying that everything was too much for him and he needed time to think things over.

Time…it was something Sakura was willing to give…

But then…days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years.

Just how long did Sasuke want her to wait?

She moved on. It was hard but she survived…after all, it wasn't the first time where Sasuke had deserted her.

Yet he…

"After I say this I'll go." Sasuke's eyes bored into Sakura's; motioning her to hear him out.

Even though Sakura was fuming inside, she pressed her lips together firmly. Sasuke was as stubborn as her, if she kept on interrupting; she knew she would never get to the end of this.

"I'm going to be waiting at the bridge tomorrow."

Sakura suddenly have the urge to laugh.

Who did he think he is? Most of all, who did he think she is? His slave, where she must remain by his side when he needs her and get discarded when he no longer wants her?

She felt bitter…resentment even. Who would have thought that one day Uchiha Sasuke would in turn wait for her--Haruno Sakura? If the news of her getting married would make him appear in front of her, then maybe she should've thrown herself at the first man that'd come across her path from the very beginning.

But she didn't…she'd thought things out before deciding to marry Neji.

Therefore…

"Sasuke," Sakura watched as he froze when she called out his name. Sakura looked at him for a moment, there was something flickering in his eyes, but before she could analyze what it was, it was gone.

Taking a deep breath, she continued…

"I'm not going to be there."

"I'll be waiting at the bridge _tomorrow_," Sasuke repeated, more forcefully this time. He turned around so that his back was facing her. "For the _whole_ day."

Before Sakura could open her mouth to say something else, Sasuke had already disappeared.

Sakura closed her mouth and leaned against the railing. It was a peaceful night; nobody was walking down the street. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard at a distance.

She could almost see the parallel between a cricket and Sasuke. People would always feel his presence, even when he was far away. He was always catching the eyes of everyone, shinobi, woman, even criminals. It would virtually be impossible to ignore Sasuke especially when he wanted your attention…

"**Sakura, I love you."**

Sakura slammed her hands down onto the rail. She stopped her train of thoughts right there.

This is not fair; you're not being fair Sasuke! Sakura thought angrily.

No matter how tough Sakura had become, she was only a woman. She wanted the same thing as any normal woman. She just wanted him to say three simple words which had her name attached to them. Whether her name comes before or after would make no differences. She just wanted her name there.

"**Sakura, I love you."**

Five years ago, she would've given up everything she had to trade those four words from him.

_Five years ago…_

She wanted to believe what he'd said, she really did. However, he had already lost all his accountability.

What if he leaves her again once she'd gone back to him? What about Neji?

Suddenly Sakura had the urge to cry, yet no tears came out. She was simply too exhausted, both her body and her mind…

_**Why give her hope after she was so determined to give up?  
**_**_Why destroy the tranquility in her life?  
_**_**Why Sasuke? Why?  
**__**Why do you like to torture her so?

* * *

**_

_The moment I saw you at the Academy  
__I can't take my eyes off of you--  
__To me you're special  
__Too precious  
__Before I know it…  
__You'd become a part of me_

_Fear  
__That if I tell you  
__How I feel--  
__Will change our relationship  
__You will no longer be here…_

_No…  
__Cannot change  
__**Mustn't change**_

_Afraid of losing  
__I remain quiet  
__Standing beside you as a friend--  
__Your acknowledgement of me…  
__Is good enough  
__I was content  
__That's why  
__I continued to remain silent  
__When you are about to belong to another woman_

_It doesn't matter who I'm to you  
__Your wife, friend, or even just a team mate…  
_**_I'll be able to withstand the pain  
_**_As long as you let me to remain by your side_

_I know I can…  
__I know you well  
__But I know myself better_

_Yet sometimes…  
__I couldn't help but to wonder--  
__**How well do you know me?**_

(Near the western gate of Konoha.)

"Lee, you don't have to come with me." Tenten said one last time as they head toward the gate. "After all…"

An unspoken message lingered in the air.

_The wedding is tomorrow…_

Lee raised his hand and stood in front of her. "I'm not going to let you go on a mission alone when you are in this state of mind." Lee shrugged. "Besides, you're not the only one who wants to ditch the wedding. I have no intention of going in the first place. This will be our perfect excuse get out of here and to prevent Neji from sending his wrath on us."

Tenten nodded understandably before giving a sad smile. Of course…Lee and she were the same situation. The person who they held dear was about to marry each other. Except that Lee had been trying to get Sakura's affection from the very beginning. Tenten watched him through it all. Although there were times when Lee's beliefs about love were bizarre, his feelings were, at least, honest.

He loved Sakura very much; he showed his affection through his body language and his declarations. It was a pity that Sakura had never given him a chance to prove himself.

On the other hand, she had never tried to show her love for Neji. In fact, she was always cautious of herself whenever he was around. She was afraid of showing too much emotion…being the man that Neji was, he'll figure things out quickly even with the minimum clues.

Tenten had loved Neji with all her heart but at the same time, when being compared to Lee, she was a coward.

There were so many chances of telling him and every time they had all gone down the drain. All she ever needed was to open her mouth and say things along the lines of 'Neji, I love you'.

After all, _he_ was her team-mate. They had been together since the academy days. They practiced together, do missions together, hell, there were times when they all had to sleep together in a room. It wasn't as if the thought of him being her lover had never crossed her mind but she was happy, just being Neji's friend. Whenever he needed help, she will always be there for him no matter what…and she still would. She was one of the top three people Neji would seek when he needed help…in some ways she felt special.

_Tenten had seen the warning signs._

She saw how Sakura began to show up during their training sessions. She saw how Sakura's eyes sparkled when she was talking to Neji and…how Neji's eyes turned gentle when he looked at Sakura.

She watched as Neji and Sakura spent more and more time together.

Then Tenten saw Neji smiled--the smile that was used to be reserved for her and her only-- at Sakura.

Tenten watched the whole thing unfolded in front of her…yet she did nothing. As time progressed, she found it harder and harder to intervene, and then she decided to stay out of it.

"Sometimes, even though you love someone, it doesn't mean you will get that person. You can work as hard as you can to try…but the final decision still remained on the person you love, whether or not they would return your feelings." Lee placed his hands behind his neck. "We shouldn't get tied down with regrets Tenten. But no matter what, I'm going to stay with you through thick and thin."

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "Thank you Lee."

He was right. She'd already made her decision; she'd decided to stay out of it from the very beginning. Telling Neji that she loved him now would be too late and selfish. If she revealed her feelings to him now, he would be stuck in a difficult situation, in between wanting to tell her that he loved Sakura and not wanting to hurt her feelings. No, Tenten couldn't do this to him; she wanted Neji to marry Sakura with a smile on his face, not worrying about her insignificant feelings.

If Neji finds that being with Sakura can help him obtain the happiness that he couldn't get from her…then…

Let her love slowly fade as time past by; let her unrequited love return to the love for a friend; and let she, herself, bear all the pain…

She was not going to get herself smack between Neji and Sakura now. Playing the third person in a love affair was never her style. Instead of three people being in pain…it was better that she take the whole burden and remain quiet.

Tenten convinced herself that it was all worth it…

For Neji…everything was worth it…

**As long as he is happy…**

**As long as he doesn't know about…**

When Tenten and Lee reached the Western Gate, both were surprised that there was someone waiting for them.

"Neji…"

He had his arms crossed. "You are leaving?"

It came out more like a statement than a question.

"It's a mission that'd just come up," Tenten explained quickly, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear. "It's a short one; we should be able to get back for your wedding…"

It was a down right lie.

She begged Tsunade to give her a mission so that she could leave Konoha. The mission was rated to be C-rank. It was supposed to be done by a group of genin, maybe a chuunin. A C-rank mission was not something for a jounin and definitely never two jounins.

All of them knew.

But nobody said anything.

The amount of time they'd spent with each other weren't useless. A simple gesture, a simple eye contact was already enough for them to understand each other…

And Tenten was never a good liar.

It was obvious that the reason why Neji was here was because Tsunade had informed him…

Tenten prayed that Neji wouldn't question them.

Neji approached them, looking at them before turning his gaze to her. He stood in front of her. Feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Tenten turned away from him.

If she didn't, she was afraid that the emotion that she'd been kept in a bottle might overflow. She was so close to succeeding in her plan, she wasn't going to turn back now.

Neji lifted her chin up with his index and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes bored into his white ones. She could lost herself forever in his cloudy eyes…Yet at the same time, it was clear enough for her to see her own reflection through them…

She could spend her whole life time looking at him and not get bored of it…

She wondered when he looked at Sakura, would Sakura feel the same way she does…

Tenten bit her lower lip, preventing herself from…

From what?

Tenten didn't know anymore. She didn't want to know…

Maybe this was the last time where his focuses solely on her…It was short, even if Neji thought nothing of it afterwards…this moment will be a special moment for her…because he was looking at her with...

Love?

No, it wouldn't be love, more like a care for a friend.

And it all ended with him backing away from her and saying, "I'll see you at the wedding."

With that, he walked past Tenten and Lee.

Telling herself not to look back or to call out his name, Tenten steered herself to head out of Konoha with Lee after the Jounins verified their passes.

They were leaving Konoha behind…In reality, she was leaving _him_ behind.

Lee and she hadn't spoken a word to each other. The only sound was the sound of their footsteps.

"Tenten…" Lee started.

"Hmm?" Tenten turned to face Lee as she realized something wet was dripping down from her face.

Tears…

Her tears.

Wiping them away, Tenten smiled weakly at Lee. "I'll be fine Lee. Don't worry."

With that, they sped off, going further away from Konoha.

She'll be fine…

_As long as she doesn't go to the wedding…_

She will be able to go back to the Tenten that Neji knew--his best friend once she'd return.

_As long as she doesn't go to the wedding…_

She would be able to keep her emotions in tact.

_As long as she doesn't go to the wedding…_

She would not say anything when the priest asks for objections.

_As long as she doesn't go to the wedding…_

She would not tell Neji that…

**She loves him.

* * *

**

Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think ;p.


	2. A Hopeless Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I got some of the ideas from "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. Every time I read it, it makes me think about my life…and how I should be doing productive things and making the right decisions…(Sigh)

Warning: might find this chapter weird…I've verses intersperse with the paragraph…something I tend to do with my other story so it's a hard habit to break so what the hell lol

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this story!

**Return to Innocence-2**

_You smiled at me  
_**_But laughter never reached your eyes  
_**_The wind is too strong, you say  
__That sand got into your eyes  
__**And you cried  
**__It is alright  
__Cry till your tears bring out the sand  
__I will remain by your side_

_Forget him my friend  
__The person is a fool  
__So blind  
__So ignorant  
__Of your feelings  
__Of your sacrifices  
__**He is not worth it**_

_I watched you though your struggles  
__Your implicit love for him  
_**_No words can make you change your mind  
_**_An innocent childhood crush  
__Beautiful memories together  
__**Something you must preserve—  
**__Even when you are in pain_

_Let him go  
_**_He is only your favourite male friend  
_**_There are other men  
__Who you had yet to meet  
__He's not the only one  
__You don't have to love him for eternity_

_Take my hand my friend  
__From this moment on  
__In six month's time  
__Learn to not miss him  
__Learn to ignore him  
__Learn to forget him  
__Learn to efface your love for him_

_**Love is not suppose to bring you pain  
**__Putting his happiness first--  
__But what about yours?  
__Be selfish for once  
__He can take care of himself  
_**_Love, but love yourself more  
_**_--My dear friend  
__Don't suppress your emotions  
__I want to see your beautiful smile again…_

"It's almost morning." Lee said as he got up from his sitting spot. He dusted his pants before picking up his backpack.

They had been travelling for the whole night, only stopping a few times in between to break. Their mission wasn't an urgent one; it was something that Tsunade had to dig up from her large pile of scrolls. In fact, Tsunade told the pair to take their time, giving them a full two weeks to accomplish the mission.

Tsunade, being the legendary Sennin and the Hokage, probably had a good idea as to what is going on. It was better this way; Tenten decided. She didn't want to explain to her idol that the sudden mission request was so she could use it as an excuse to get herself out of Neji's wedding.

However, despite the fact that she'd lost a potential lover, she managed to keep an important friend right?

_She should be happy…but she was not._

Leaving Konoha…was a wise decision. She wanted to spare herself the pain, knowing the fact that Neji was about to get marry and watching him marrying someone in front of her were two different things.

She would rather get slapped across her face or get punched hard in the stomach than to watch them, because her heart wouldn't be aching to say at least.

A physical wound would heal after sometime, but an emotional wound will linger much longer…especially when it comes to Neji. Since his wedding announcement, her heart hurts every time she saw him. She felt as if there were multiple katanas stabbing deeply into her heart at the same time…it hurts so much that she had difficulty breathing property in front of him.

_But she held her ground and act as if nothing was wrong._

Neji and Tenten could've been more than friends. However, a part of her was satisfied, happy even that she had someone she could treasure and love. However, the irrational part of her was telling her that she could take Neji from Sakura because--

_Neji valued her too._

She could exploit it if she wants. She could've done it from the very beginning…but Neji looked like he was opening himself up, that he was actually enjoying chatting with Sakura.

Tenten felt like telling him that Sakura could never be the right girl for him and that they would never work out. From what she'd seen, Sakura still had feelings for the Uchiha. On the other hand, Tenten herself was willing to devote everything, even her life for him. Yet, when she spoke…

_She urged Neji on, telling him that it's about time that he gets himself a girlfriend._

When Tenten and Neji were younger, there was a time when Tenten told Neji exactly what she was feeling whether she was angry, frustrated, or sad. However, as their relationship developed…she began distancing herself from him. She started lying to Neji that everything was fine and the same as before when it was not. She hid her feelings by acting the way she was before she fell in love with Neji. She kept reminding herself she was his friend and his friend only. No doubt, Neji had noticed the tension in her whenever he was around. However, he never questioned…so she kept her mask on. Then, it hit the point where she didn't know how to act around him anymore.

Like now.

It wasn't fair.

If she was the only one feeling like she was in hell then he should feel the same way for making her fall in love with him. He should suffer, just like her, when he marries Sakura. He should live with the guilt that he will never be able to respond to her feelings. He should…

_What was she thinking?_

Thoughts like these were the reason why she left Konoha…and made her hate herself.

It was her choice to love in an implicit way, not Neji's. In some ways, she found herself really pathetic. She was a shinobi, someone who had the ability to take anybody out without a second thought. But she was never able to gather enough courage to tell Neji her feelings because she was scared that he'll leave her.

Neji was never accustomed to loving and trusting someone. She saw how he lived his life. His father was dead when he was young; he despised his uncle for his father's death. Then he felt shameful when he found out the truth behind it. Afterwards, it took years for Neji to rebuild his relationship with the Main House. Even up till now, he didn't fully acknowledge the Main house yet.

That was why…she didn't have the heart to destroy his relationship with Sakura.

At the same time, she didn't want to gamble their relationship…Neji was too important for her. She couldn't lose him. If he loves her then everything would work out, but what if he doesn't. What if he only considered her as a team-mate and nothing more? What if he is really in love with Haruno Sakura?

So many uncertainties and too many doubts…

Therefore, even though the words of how she felt about him were just sitting at the edge of her tongue, she swallowed them and kept them to herself.

In some twisted ways, it served her right she supposed. This taught her a lesson, she can have a secret crush all she wants but she had no right to complain or feel resentment toward her crush for falling in love with someone else. It was her who had waited too long, chances that had slipped away from her will never appear again.

However…

Tenten was an adult; she could deal with the consequences of her actions. She could deal with her unrequited love. In fact, that was what she was doing right now.

Tenten stood up and stretched. The journey wasn't too difficult since they weren't going at their top speeds but it was beginning to take a toll on her due to the amount of time they had been travelling.

If she stayed in Konoha, she wondered what she would've done. Maybe she'll really end up harassing Sakura, aka beating her to a bloody pulp, until she gives up on Neji or grabbing Neji by the leg so he couldn't get to the church. Perhaps she'll even declare her love for him in front of everybody and force him to marry her instead while she was at it.

Tenten snickered.

"You're smiling again," Lee said as he observed her. "An evil smile but this is a good start."

"You worry too much about me," Tenten said, eying him. "You, on the other hand, should take better care of yourself."

"I, as the proud beast of Konoha," Lee declared proudly as he did his good-guy pose. "will not be defeated by a simple heartbreak. All I need is a few thousand sit-ups, push-ups, and other exercise and I'll be as good as new."

Even though she was hurting inside, she was glad to see Lee taking the facts well…unlike her.

They continued on, but now they were walking casually on the ground instead of hopping from tree to tree.

"Sakura-chan," Lee started, his tone filled with gentleness, not a touch of anger or hate could be heard. "had never led me on. She turned down all my invitations and even told me that she'll only see me as a friend. It is me who had kept my hopes up, thinking that maybe one day she'll accept me. I would be lying if I tell you that I wasn't discouraged. Deep down, I'm used to the fact that she will never return my feelings. Therefore, I love her, but just not as deep."

"I wish I have controlled my emotions before it's too late." Tenten sighed. Then a thought hit her, "Say Lee, if it weren't for me, would you have left Konoha also?"

Lee shrugged, "I doubt it."

Tenten looked sadly at him, she knew him well. He would probably smile and give Sakura his blessing, even when he was devastated inside.

But…

If Lee can do that, why couldn't her? Lee and she was Neji's best friend, if they left him on the day that was the most important to him…then what kind of friend are they? If she were going to stay being Neji's friend, then…

_At least somebody deserves to be happy at this occasion._

"Let's go back Lee." Tenten said as she looked toward the horizon. Suddenly, her life didn't seem so hopeless and depressed as before. It was as if the weights that had been pressing down onto her were lifted. After all, tomorrow is another day. If the sun can banish the darkness in the world, then she'll just have to find her own sun, the one that will banish the sadness from her world.

She had been hanging onto Neji for so long that she'd forgotten how to let go, but maybe this was a good time for her to learn. After all, it couldn't get worse than this. She'll just spend a few months going on a few A-rank missions where she could go on a killing spree legitimately. Then, she'll just get Lee and the others to listen to her infuriating bitching and whining.

Besides, she hasn't been out partying for awhile anyway. She'll just hang out with her friends or find more work to do--like cleaning up her apartment or something while she's in Konoha—do anything she can to keep her mind busy so she won't have time to think about Neji.

And if that didn't work then…

Well she'll worry about that when it happens. Now, she got a wedding to attend.

"What?"

"Let's go back to Konoha." Tenten said as she turned around to face him. "Give the pair our blessings. Maybe out of it, you'll get to steal a kiss from Sakura. Just don't French her in front of Neji though, I can't guarantee you that I can hold him back."

Lee gasped in fake surprise, "Tenten, you dirty-minded girl!"

"Now, if my mind is in the gutter," Tenten said seriously, trying to hold back the smile that was itching to appear. "I would tell you to not press her down right in front of the altar and…"

Lee covered his ears with his hands as he ran toward Tenten. When he past by her, he playfully smacked her on the head.

"Ow! I'm going to get you for this Lee!" She yelled as she chased after him.

"Come and catch me you perverted girl!" Lee shouted. He'd never once looked back at her.

With that, they raced down the road that they'd come from, back toward Konoha.

If she couldn't get the man she loves, then at least she could be happy for Neji for getting the woman he wanted.

And maybe, just maybe, Neji will give her a hug too.

**(A hopeless desire  
****Wanting something that you just can't get  
****Perhaps, this is the reason--  
****Why she wanted Neji so much  
****Like a child who cannot buy her toy  
****Once obtained, it's no longer be special  
****If she has the right _to love  
_****--then she also has the right to choose _how to love  
_****Maybe this way she…  
****Unrequited love is not a sin)

* * *

**

* * *

_There were miles before I reach the end  
__I'm standing at a crossroads  
__Everything was so peaceful  
__I couldn't help but to remember…  
__I really didn't want to lose you  
__But at that time--  
_**_I was not satisfied…_**

_Looking at the path before us  
__Where the end was already predetermined  
__I couldn't help but to wonder…  
__If I'd turned left or right—  
__Will I have a better ending?_

_Without this incident  
__Perhaps we would've reached the end  
__Together, going back to our house  
__Thinking up names for our children  
_**_But my heart urged for something more_**

_Alone, I walk for miles on the new path  
__Never reaching the end  
__**But I can no longer turn back  
**__You are like a long lost dream  
__Fading away…  
__Until you disappeared--_

_Yet at this time I realized  
__**The one I desire is you**_

_Without this incident  
__Perhaps we would've reach the end  
__Together, watching our children grow  
__Thinking how wonderful my life have been  
_**_With my heart regretting for not taking another path…_**

_Or  
__Should I have remain by your side--  
__Continue the journey together  
__Perhaps then…  
__Even without this accident  
__We would drift apart naturally—  
__**And go our separate ways?**_

_Which path am I destined to take?_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying of the night before. Eventually she was able to sleep but even her dream haunted her. She dreamt of being at the church with the groom standing next to her. At the beginning, it was Neji who was standing next to her, but as the priest continued his speech, Neji somehow evolved into Sasuke. When the priest asked him to kiss the bride, Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pressing her against him as he whispered words that brought chill up her spine.

"_You are forever mine."_

He gave her a mind-blowing kiss where details could not be described in a PG-13 story. Then she woke up, panting hard.

It was a disturbing dream; however, what disturbed her more was the feeling she got from it. The chill she felt wasn't fear, it was excitement. A book she'd read once said that dreams was a way for a person to fulfill his or her wish…

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke still had an impact on her.

"_I'm going to be waiting at the bridge tomorrow."_

**(The tranquil surface of water--)**

Sakura shook her head as she applied more makeup on her face to cover her blemishes that were caused by her insufficient sleep. She wondered if Neji would die of a heart attack when he sees her.

"_I'll be waiting at the bridge tomorrow, for the whole day."_

**(Can be destroyed by the tiniest small pebble…)**

Sakura slammed her fist on the cosmetic table in front of her. The eye pencil that was in her hand snapped into two. Sakura glared angrily at her reflection. Stop thinking about it! Sakura's mind screamed.

**(The rippling effect will immediately be felt…)**

What was she doing? She was about to get married to Neji yet she was still thinking about Sasuke.

**(But the most affected area…)**

Sakura had been so determined to marry Neji…and Sasuke just have to show up from nowhere, completely destroying her plan and the peace which she'd fought so hard to get.

**(Will be at the center core where the pebble was once dropped)**

She hated Sasuke for still having a strong influence over her emotional state. But most of all, she hated herself for still not being able to make up her damn mind.

**(Like a prisoner who suddenly has an exit presented…)**

No, she had already made up her mind. She'll just need to gather more resolve to marry Neji now.

**(Her heart was wavering…she knew)**

"You look like shit." A female voice said behind her.

**(By a hopeless desire…)**

Sakura turned around and found Temari lodging at the doorway. Temari smirked when she saw Sakura's sour face.

"Pre-wedding jitters." Sakura explained dully like she had rehearsed it many times before. Turning back to looked at the mirror, she picked up her brush and combed her cherry hair. She yanked at the places where her hair was tangled.

Temari walked toward Sakura and took the brush out of her hand. She gently combed Sakura's hair, untangling the places where there were knots.

The only sound in the room was the sound of the comb going through Sakura's hair.

Temari and Sakura were never close. They'd talk to each other a few times when they met and that was about it. Today, Sakura wasn't in the mood to put up her usual friendly and talkative act. Temari, being focused on her work, remained silent also.

"I think it's more than pre-wedding jitters." Temari said, finally breaking the silence.

"How would you know," Sakura retorted. She turned around and faced the blond woman. She felt angry that Temari was butting into her business.

Temari sighed as the braid she was working on became ruined. She let go of the strand and started over once again. She looked up and faced the angry woman.

"I'm married," Temari smiled a little as she raised her left hand, showing Sakura her silver wedding ring.

Even though Sakura could clearly recall the wedding ceremony between Shikamaru and Temari a few years ago, she still had difficulty believing that it had actually happened. After all, they seemed so…

"Different right?" Temari asked, finishing Sakura's thoughts. "I know. In some ways, even after all these time, it seemed surreal to me."

"Have you ever given up on him?" Sakura asked softly, her thumb fidgeting with her engagement ring.

"More times than I could count." Temari chuckled, "He's so lazy and don't even get me started about his obsession with cloud-watching. There are times where he drove me up the wall. I'm sure you heard about all our on and off relationship. I'd always ended up going back to the Wind Country."

Sakura nodded. But she couldn't suppress her curiosity so she asked, "If he makes you so angry, then why didn't you find another man?"

"I tried, I really did. It's not as if there was no man in the Wind County who was interested in me. During the 'off' period, I'd even gone out with some of them. A few even proposed to me and I was so closed to agreeing. So close, but I didn't, I couldn't. Therefore, I turn each and every one of them down and back to Konoha I go. It's not as if Shikamaru wasn't dating other girls as well. He went out with Ino and some other girls. I don't know what happened but we ended up coming back to each other.

"People used to tell me that the relationship between Shikamaru and I would never work too. Well, I was one of the believers. It seemed so wrong, even just thinking about it. We are shinobi of two different countries. Our personalities are so different; I'm the action-taking type while he's the laid back type. Not to mention that we argued most of the time. Hell, he's even two years younger than me. But when we are together…" Temari paused, trying to find the right words to say, "It somehow feels _right_ and I supposed that's all that matters.

"A relationship doesn't just happen. Like clapping, no sound will ever come out with one hand. Both sides have to work on it. Shikamaru might be lazy and considers everything as troublesome. He might not be the best man in the world but he'd managed to convince me to believe in him that he'll try. I'm sure that Neji is going to be better than him." Temari smiled at Sakura, "As long as both of you are determined to make the relationship work, it will, somehow."

Temari finished twirling Sakura's hair into a bun. Using some clips and a small diamond crown to secure it, she placed the white veil over Sakura's head. She moved back, marvelling at her work.

"You can't be rational in love. I tried that, the equations never balance out. Don't think, feel. It's never too late say no, all of us will be there to support you decision. We want you to be happy Sakura." Temari patted Sakura on the shoulder. "But once you'd made the choice, stop thinking about the 'should've, could've, would've' crap. Remember, the grass is always greener on the other side. You can't take all the good stuff. You got to save some for others."

With that, Temari left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Sakura in the room alone so she can think about what to do.

Sakura looked at her reflection once more.

Today was her wedding…

She should be happy. She should be smiling.

But she wasn't.

Instead she found her heart aching.

She was already inside the church. She was already in her wedding dress. She was fully prepared. Her friends and family were going to be gathered here to watch the ceremony which will be starting in half an hour. Most of all, Neji will be waiting at the altar for her to show up.

"It's not too late huh…"

_Easier to be said than to be done, Temari._

Through the mirror, she saw someone standing behind her.

"Neji…"

"We need to talk about _us _and about _Uchiha Sasuke_."

**(A hopeless desire…  
****Something she had no hope of gaining  
****But that didn't prevent her from wanting it  
****Sasuke's only here because he is going to lose her  
****She is only here because Sasuke didn't want her  
****A man she _can_ have…  
****A man she _wants_ to have…  
****The moment for her final decision has come  
****And she wondered…  
****Should she choose with her brain or with her heart?  
****Is being human a sin?)

* * *

**

Cyberwing's current status: Not in the right state of mind, barely slept on the night before to study for her test. Should be sleeping right now but find herself staying awake to type this chapter up...

PLEASE REVIEW! NEED MOTIVATION! Lol


	3. We'll Make It Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

OMG. I'd never thought that there will be so many reviews! I just wanted to thank you all for supporting the story and bearing with my slow updates during the exam period. You can't believe how moved I am reading your reviews. I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much! You guys rock!

There are five poems in this story, each representing one of the following characters: Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, and at last Neji. This chapter, by all, is the hardest chapter for me to write. I spent a day trying to write out the last poem and two more days trying to type up the rest of the story. I had a pretty good idea as to how the end of the story should be but filling the gaps in between was extremely difficult. Sometimes, I know what I wanted to say but the words are just not there, and then all of a sudden, the thing just flows. Lol.

I'm going to be moving soon so I'll be busily packing and stuff. I don't think I'll be able to have the internet connection all set up until much later. The updates will be slower for the next few months. I want to apologize for that.

Also, originally, there's extra scene of Shikamaru and Temari in the last chapter (because they are my favorite couple). However, I decided to take it out because it got in the way…after all, I'm supposed to focus on Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke. Even so, since I typed it up, might as well put it in here too lol. This part is supposed to go right after Temari had left the room, leaving Sakura to herself in chapter 2.

"_Back so soon?" Temari's husband asked her when she came back into the main hall. Temari had the urge to roll her eyes._

_God, This place was hectic. She wondered what would the priest say when he saw what the people were doing in his church. People were running around, some were preparing for the food, and some where taking guests to their designated seats. The wedding of Neji and Sakura was a big event. After all, Neji was a Hyuuga and Sakura was the apprentice of Tsunade._

_So many people were arriving and there were still so many things that were still needed to be done._

_And what was her husband doing?_

_He had his arms crossed as he lean back comfortably onto one of the wooden benches._

_Temari shook her head, not even bothering to tell him to help his friends out anymore. She took a seat next to him, crossing her legs. After all these years, she knew what his response would be and it would piss her off. She didn't want to yell at her husband…well at least not at her friend's wedding._

"_I don't understand why they are panicking about," Shikamaru said sluggishly, "this wedding won't even take place."_

"_Oh," Temari raised her eyebrows, "well I'll say this wedding is a 'go'. In fact, I'll even prophetize that Sakura will give up that Sasuke-bastard once and for all. She'll live happily ever after with Neji."_

_Shikamaru raised his eyebrow lazily, "Wanna bet?"_

"_You're on," Temari agreed, "If you lose, you'll have to do all of the house chores for a month."_

"_What happens if you lose?"_

"_Well," Temari moved toward him, whispering seductively in his ear, "I'll do anything you want for a week, **anything**."_

_Shikamaru gave a charismatic grin, how can he say no to that?_

Anyway, this concludes the final author note for this story. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I love you all! ;p

**Return to Innocence-3**

_Thinking back to the time,  
__When we were merely children--  
__The world had not been kind to me  
__**Everything that I held dear  
**_**_Sailed right through my grasp  
_**_My love became the fuel for my hate  
__I was so close to giving up…  
__Destroy the whole world  
__Bring everyone down with me  
__After all…  
__**To break is easier then to mend  
**__And I…  
__Don't give a fuck about who suffers  
__As long as I see people in pain_

_Meeting you at the academy  
__Was a blessing…  
__But also a curse  
__You gave me the will to live  
__But you also taught me to love again  
__Maybe if I don't remember how  
__Then I won't know the pain of sacrificing myself  
__**For you**_

_I could still remembered  
__The smile you gave me  
__When you said…  
__As my team mate  
__As my friend  
__You'll hold me by the hand  
__Through thick and thin  
__Together, we will walk through all obstacles  
__Till the end of our time  
__I will never be alone again…  
__Because you'll be here_

_From then on  
__The darkness in my heart banished  
__My tears receded  
__The radiance you'd brought  
__Blinded me  
__A goddess that you were  
__I'd even forgotten how to breathe  
__I didn't dare to look up  
__Afraid to see your loving eyes  
__An ominous person like I  
__Will only taint your pureness  
__And make you cry_

_Our love, I know--  
__Once it fades it'll never come back  
__But even up till now  
__I didn't dare to take the first step  
__My hesitation, I know--  
__Became chains that held you in place  
__I saw your painful struggles  
__Oh, I saw them all_

_Your unconditional love…  
__Is always right placed in front of me  
__But I was never brave enough—  
__Touching it  
__Would the same as breaking it  
__It will never work  
__I do not want to hurt you  
_**_If we never start---  
_****_Then we will never have to end…  
_**_I had to push you away  
__**Protect you from me**_

_Forgive my selfishness  
__When in reality  
__Even forever is not enough  
__I can never to let you go  
__I want so much to hold you close  
__Keep you to myself  
__Shield you from the rest of the world  
__Where no man can see you--  
__And take you from me  
__However I cannot…  
__For what can a man like me give you?  
__You deserves much more_

_A prodigy like me  
__Understands…  
__**Perhaps too much--**_

Sakura was running.

She ignored the looks she'd gotten from her family and friends. She ignored them when they called her name. Instead, she focused the sound of her breathing and the clicking that was caused by her heels.

She'd got out of the church and was currently running down the familiar streets of Konoha. Sakura picked up the front of her dress as she increased her speed.

This is the biggest mistake in her life, she knew. She was supposed to think rationally. She was supposed to only pursue an action when the benefit exceeds the cost. As a kunoichi, she was taught to store her emotions in a box and under her bed.

Feelings will only get in the way of her missions. She learned that lesson the hard way when Naruto was forced to pay the price of her failure. She'd never wanted that to happen again.

But this isn't about accomplishing a mission.

This is about her life.

"_I'll be waiting at the bridge tomorrow, for the whole day."_

There was a time when she was blindly in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He dominated her life. First she gave up her only friend after Ino said that she was in love with Sasuke also. Everyday she spent hours making sure that she looked perfect before she headed out to meet Team 7. She wasted years not doing her potential because she was scared of Sasuke getting mad at her for being better than him. It was much later did she realize that even though Sasuke will be angry, he would at least acknowledge her as a person rather than just some 'obsessive fan-girl'.

She wasn't like Naruto who had unbeatable stamina nor was she like Neji who is a prodigy. She was a simple woman. The only thing that she is good at was in wielding her charka. People believed that she'd made a good choice to become a medic-nin since she will never be a good offensive shinobi. It was much later did she find her true calling was indeed to become one.

People believed that she could be a powerful asset during the upcoming war with the Sound, because perhaps, more lives could be saved. However, what they didn't see was that in the beginning, she'd only joined so she could see Sasuke again. Because Sasuke and everyone else will only become stronger and stronger from then on; therefore, she had to catch up to them in her own way or she'll get left behind forever.

It was all about Sasuke.

That was how pathetic she was.

There was a time when she was disgusted with herself. How low can she get? Back when they were in the Academy, she was happy to be in the same team as him. She thought that god was on her side, giving her the chance to spend time with Sasuke. In some twisted ways, she hated Naruto and even Kakashi for being in the way, barging into what she thought was their perfect moment together.

Sasuke turned out to be anything other than what she fantasized him to be. He'd turned each of her invitations down and treated her like dirt. But she was determined, thinking that true love will overcome everything. After all, doesn't love means sacrificing for the other unconditionally? She'd heard what happened to the Uchiha clan. She felt sorry for Sasuke but at the same time she thought she would be the one that help him get over it. She thought that once Sasuke accepts her, he'll change, that he'll fit her description as the ideal man.

Love is supposed to change the person for the better, isn't it?

She refused give up on the relationship.

But then later, she asked herself.

What relationship?

The closest word that can be used to describe Sasuke and her would be: associates. Sasuke wouldn't even bother with her if she wasn't placed in the same team as him. He was so focused on his sole goal in killing Itachi that he will destroy anything that stands in the way. Sasuke had no room for her at all.

After all these years, she'd asked herself why she even bothered. Everybody thought that it was just a childhood crush, something that will die after some time. Hell, even she, herself, thought that it was.

People say that if one starts questioning about the motive behind her love, then she should be able to get over the man quickly. She asked the same question again and again.

_Why is she in love with Uchiha Sasuke?_

She couldn't come up with even one reason why she should be. She simply couldn't.

Sasuke might be one of the good-looking men in Konoha but he wasn't the handsomest. There were other men: Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, hell even Naruto turned out to be quite a hottie. There might be a time when she cared about people's appearances but as time goes, she realized that looks don't last forever. After all, people do age and she wasn't _that_ shallow. Therefore, she crossed out the idea that she is in love with him because of his looks.

As of his intelligence, Sasuke might be the number one rookie of the year but he certainly wasn't the brightest. After all, Shikamaru had an IQ of 200.

Certainly, joining the side of Orochimaru could not be Sasuke's smartest idea. Anyone with a brain would know not to join someone who could kill without a second thought. A person who kills without conscience is a walking time bomb, a double-edged sword. Orochimaru only cared about his personal ambition. He sought after Sasuke because he wanted to get something from him. If even a girl like her can see it, why couldn't Sasuke?

The desire to seek vengeance had made Sasuke a fool…

Then he came back to Konoha. Maybe it was because after avenging his clan, he didn't have anywhere else to go. Maybe it was because he'd seen the world more than he'd liked.

He'd changed. He really did.

She accepted him with her arms wide open and what did that get her?

He disappeared only to show up once again five years later.

This time he told her that he loves her...just before she was going to marry Neji.

But for the last time in her life…

_She wanted him, wanted a man that was not worth loving._

**She wanted Uchiha Sasuke…**

"Haruno Sakura."

She stopped. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice her surroundings.

"Lee…Tenten…"

They looked like they had just come back from a mission…with their Jounin vests on and knapsacks on their backs.

Tenten's glare hardened while her voice remained firm. "Haruno Sakura, why are you doing here."

Sakura bit her lower lip. From the tone of Tenten's voice, she was in Jounin mode. Tenten wasn't even asking her a question; it was a statement. Sakura had worked with Tenten for enough missions to know that, at those times; Tenten was not someone to be messed with. Shinobis of other countries learned their lesson the hard way.

Things would get tough.

When Sakura didn't answer her question, Tenten approached Sakura. Tenten softened her tone. It wasn't time for her to make any judgement yet. There weren't enough information….things might not be as bad as she think. "Why aren't you with Neji?"

"We are not marrying each other anymore." Sakura said in a steady voice. She stepped back slightly.

Tenten narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What the hell? Did Sakura have any idea what she'd gone through when she left Konoha only to come back? Tenten was planning to give them her blessing damn it! It's a marriage they were talking about, not a date! This marriage was something that people had been planning for months. Why would it all of a suddenly be cancelled…and on the day of the ceremony too? Unless…

"I heard Uchiha Sasuke is back."

When Tenten saw something in Sakura's eyes flickered as her mouth widened a bit. Immediately, she knew what was going on. After all, Tenten wasn't a Jounin by chance. She knew how to read people's reactions.

Her theory was right after all.

Sakura was still in love with Sasuke…and on the day of her wedding, she left Neji for Sasuke.

Tenten balled her hand as she felt her anger rising. Who the hell does she think Neji is? A fucking replacement? Neji is her…her…She…

Taking in a deep breath, Tenten forced herself to remain calm. Blowing up at a moment like this would do nothing. "Sakura…go back to the church _now_."

Sakura didn't answer, but her unmoving stance already told Tenten what her reply was.

"Sakura," Tenten's tone turned cold, she did a few quick hand seals and her large scroll of weapon appeared. Unravelling the scroll slowly, her eyes ever once left Sakura's. "Don't make me drag you back there."

Sakura ripped the bottom part of her wedding dress off in response, preparing herself so the long dress wouldn't get in the way of their fight.

"So be it."

Tenten hands were running through a familiar sequence of hand seals when someone grabbed both of her wrists from behind, forcing her hands apart so she couldn't complete the last hand seal. Only one person could move this fast without her knowing.

"Lee! What the fuck!" Tenten screamed as she struggled against him.

"Sakura run!" Lee called out as he held Tenten in place.

"No!" Tenten tried to wrestle out of his grip. "Let Me Go!"

Sakura looked at them for a moment before turning away. Only when Sakura disappeared around the corner of the street did Lee let her go.

Tenten slapped him hard in the face.

She thought he was on her side! She has to stop Sakura! Sakura must marry Neji! She was about to give chase when Lee appeared in front of her again, arms extended.

"Lee, you…YOU!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly. Her body was shaking in anger. Tenten didn't know what to say anymore.

"Tenten," Lee's tone was calm and gentle. "Our techniques are used to protect Konoha, not against fellow comrades."

Tenten's eyes widened, she felt her chest tightened as if someone had punched her there. Memories of what Gai-sensei had taught her flooded back. The hand seals that she was doing…what was she thinking? She'd let her anger got the better of her…and she…she hurt Lee in the process because she wanted to vent off her emotions.

She approached Lee and embraced him. "Oh Lee, I'm…I'm so sorry."

Lee returned the gesture as he continued softly, "We have no right to force her into marrying Neji if she doesn't want to. Nobody would be happy in a forced arrangement, not even Neji."

"I…I don't understand her at all Lee," She choked the words out as her vision became blurry. Tears began to fall from her face. "Sakura…she…Neji…Neji is willing to marry her. What more does she want? I thought they love each other deeply, that's the reason why I…I…How…how could she just leave him like that? Sasuke is nothing but a bastard who'd hurt her for more times than we can count but she's…she's willing to go back to him without a second thought. Did…did I make a mistake Lee? If I'd only known…I would have…I would have…"

By then, Tenten broke into sobs. Lee patted her back gently, smothering her. Suddenly, Tenten froze, Lee looked at her.

"Oh god, Neji."

Tenten broke the hug and together, they head toward the church.

As they were speeding down the street, Lee thought about what Tenten had said earlier. He knew what she was implying. He couldn't understand Sakura also. What she did was beyond comprehension.

However, one is not suppose to be logical when they are in love.

Sakura had made her choice; therefore, no matter what, she'll have to bare the consequences of her decision, whether it is good or not.

* * *

Neji was no longer at the church. Lee and Tenten had gone their separate ways to cover more ground in Konoha.

But she had a good idea as to where he would be.

And now, she stood before Neji, who was sitting on the ground and lodging against a tree at their usual training field. He was looking down onto the large gravel field below.

She kneeled before him. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a quiet voice.

He didn't look at her.

"I…I…" Tenten pressed her lips into a thin line…_He…he didn't want her to be with him anymore? If he doesn't need her…then…_

At that moment, she wanted to throw herself off a cliff, at least that way; her heart wouldn't be shredded into pieces.

All she ever wanted was to remain by his side…if she couldn't do that…She…She'll…

"I told myself that if it was Naruto or Hinata who shows up, then it's destined for me to not have you." Neji slowly turned toward her, his stormy pale eyes met her onyx ones. "How can I stop loving you when you are always…Why are you always here whenever I needed you the most? I'm going to be dependent on you, pretty soon, I won't be able to…I love you so much…but I cannot claim you."

"Neji…" Tenten trailed off as she couldn't bring herself to say _Neji…I'm not Sakura, I'm Tenten!_

_It hurt so much…_She didn't know how she could feel so much pain and still be alive._ Her heart…_

He caressed her cheek. Gently, he pulled her toward him. Not knowing what else to do, Tenten allowed him.

Neji slid her forehead protector off as he planted a kiss on her temple. Tenten's body went rigid as he wrapped his arms around her neck, closing their distance. Her hands remained on the ground beside him on both sides. She didn't move, fearing that once she touched him, she'll realize that this was all a dream.

_She is not Sakura damn it…_

Tenten clenched her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white.

He continued…moving down, trailing kisses along her jaw. He traced her lips with his tongue, teasing her, tempting her.

She wanted so much to give in, to respond to him with all her passion…

And she did.

Tenten closed her eyes as she opened her mouth slightly, granting him entrance. A part of her told her to push him away for what they were doing is wrong. He was not seeing her but seeing someone else through her.

The one he wanted to kiss is Sakura.

Taking advantage of him during his weak mental state…Neji would be angry at her once his mind is clear. They will probably never be friends again.

She kicked that thought away by tilting her head to the side, deepening their kiss.

God…she waited so long for this…

The day…when Neji would kiss her.

Let her pretend, even for a second, that he loves her instead of Sakura. If this is the only way where she can feel his affection, his passion directed at her is to become Sakura, then so be it. She couldn't turn away from him. She didn't want to stop him at all. He was like a drug, so addicting, so mesmerizing. Let her be selfish for once. Give her something to remember him by in the future during the long lonely nights.

She might be a strong kunoichi but she was only a woman. She…loved him…loved him so much that it hurts…because no matter what…

She cannot have him…

He stopped; his hands were no longer holding her in place.

"You're crying."

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and moved back. She didn't realize she was crying until Neji had told her.

_This is the moment where all the magic ends._

Neji will hate her, she can foresee it already.

They looked at each other, breathing at a rate that was slightly faster than normal due to their earlier activity.

_This…really is the end._

More tears fell.

"I…I'm sorry!" Tenten pushed herself up and ran away from him.

Sorry that she kissed him. Sorry that she'd took advantage of him. Sorry that she wasn't able to drag Sakura back to the Church so he can marry the woman he loves. Sorry that she'd remained at the side line when Sakura and he got together. Sorry that she let her feelings got the better of her.

**Sorry that she loved him more than she should.**

In her emotionally unstable state, she wasn't watching where she was going. She tripped over a preset trap. She was about to plunge into a large deep hole when she felt someone grabbed her by the waist. Before she could do anything, Neji hoisted her up and carried her away.

He placed her on the ground and kneeled before her. Tenten lowered her head, not wanting to let him see her like this. Moreover, she felt too ashamed to even look at him. She didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. She didn't want him to tell her that he hated her for what she'd done earlier.

"Don't cry Tenten," Neji whispered as he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. With is other hand, he brushed her tears away from his thumb.

_Neji…had called her by her name! He called Tenten not Sakura!_ Tenten realized.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I see you cry I felt so powerless. I'm the main cause of your agony but I couldn't do anything to prevent you from hurting. I should've controlled my emotions, but I couldn't stop myself anymore. Everything that I treasure, Tenten, will be destroyed. I'm a cursed man. I cannot afford to lose things that are significant to me anymore. Therefore, I have to make myself stop…"

_Don't use that tone, don't use those words, and most of all don't give her hope_, her mind screamed. _Don't say things like that! It'll mislead her into thinking about nonexistent things…_

**It'll make her fall harder and deeper in love with him.**

"What should I do?" He asked, sounding helpless.

_Don't be so cruel to her…Neji._

"What should I do with you Tenten?"

She was about to say something when Neji placed his forefinger on her lips, motioning her to hear him out.

"I love you Tenten. Love you so much that I don't even know how to protect you from myself anymore. I want to be close to you but I'm scared of ruining you."

Tenten wanted to pinch herself, to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Yet she didn't. If she was indeed dreaming…then she wanted to stay in this dream forever and never go back to reality.

Neji had just declared his love for her.

It was something that would only happen in her reverie.

However, even if this is a dream, she will not let another chance slip by her again.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Tenten bit her lips as she looked at the Hyuuga prodigy before her. It was now or never, she has to tell him her feelings. "Gai-sensai and Lee might say I'm a flower but I'm not. I'm a grown woman; a kunoichi in fact. I can take perfectly good care of myself. Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want your protection? That maybe I wanted to be with you no matter what?"

"Tenten…"

"I love you Hyuuga Neji." Tenten stated firmly. "You hear that? I love you."

"But I'm unworthy of your love. I'm a Branch member. I may never be able to provide the things you—"

"I don't give a damn about that. I'd known you for most of my life. I know what you'd gone through. I know what your abilities and your limitations. I accept all of that because that's who you are. I'm not a materialistic girl Neji." Tenten caressed his cheek, her tone softened. "All I ever wanted is you. If you think anything otherwise, I'm going to hit you."

Neji looked like he was about to retort so she covered his lips with hers, effectively silencing him and diverting his attention.

_This topic is permanently closed; she'll make sure of it.

* * *

_

Sakura ran and ran until she entered the area that was known as Konoha Park. She headed toward the bridge as her mind replayed what had just happened.

Tenten…

She was one of Neji's closest friends and they'd known each other since forever…the way how she confronted her, the emotions that flickered in her eyes…Sakura wondered if Tenten loved Neji more than just a love for a friend.

As a woman, Sakura had a strong intuition about these kinds of things.

If Tenten said anything about what she'd felt for that man, the wedding ceremony today would probably be between Neji and her. From what Sakura'd heard and seen from Neji…she knew that the decision was correct. Neji and Tenten make a better couple than Neji and herself.

Neji and she…lacked the romantic chemistry that was required in a love relationship. The closest thing they could probably be would be close friends. Before she'd left, he had a chat with her. Both of them agreed that it was better for them to not marry…not when Sakura was still thinking about Sasuke and him…not loving her in the way that he should.

Maybe after today, Tenten and Neji will finally be together.

As for Lee…Sakura supposed she will forever owe him. The love that he'd given her was something she could never return. A relationship should not be base on pity and she was sure that Lee didn't want that…

Sakura ran up the rock stairway that would lead her to the suspension bridge that hover the manmade lake…the place where she'd waited for him on the day he'd left Konoha five years ago.

She was almost there…

But when Sakura got to the top…

_Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_

Sasuke looked at his watch—1:23pm. He looked onto his left where the exit of the town stood.

If things had gone as planned, then Sakura would've exchanged her vow with Neji already…

Sakura didn't show up.

It was expected.

It would take a miracle for her to leave Neji and come to his side.

Oh why was he such a coward?

He wanted to hate her but found himself couldn't. It was he who had given up his chance with Sakura. He ran away when she was still in love with him, hurting her in the process because he was scared of their relationship developing too quickly.

Now, he'd lost her forever.

Suddenly Sasuke wanted to leave, leave this place only to never return. Konoha reminded him too much of his painful memories: his clan, his parents, Itachi, and most of all…Sakura.

But he couldn't.

Not until the day is over.

He'd said so many things to her, most of which he'd never carried out. Even though Sakura may never know about this, he wanted to keep his promise…

Because this might be the last promise he'll ever make to her.

From now on, she had someone else fulfilling his commitment to her.

Despite the fact that Sasuke will never tell Sakura, he owed her his gratitude.

Thanking her for putting up with him. Thanking her for risking her life for him whenever he was in danger. Thanking her for accepting him despite what he'd become. Thanking her for giving him another chance even though he didn't deserve it. And most of all…

Thanking her for loving him with all her heart…even though she loved him no more…

That was enough right? For him, who had lost his meaning in life after killing Itachi…had found that there was something else worth living for other than revenge.

_He learned what it felt like to love and to be loved again._

"Sasuke!"

_It can't be…_

Sasuke turned toward the sound of the voice. Before him, Sakura stood at the entry of the bridge, slightly out of breath.

The wedding dress was no longer white in colour; there were dirt and mud caking it. The bottom part was torn away, exposing her legs. Her hair looked like a hurricane had blown through it. The beautiful braid which Temari made had come loose a long time ago since the crown and clips weren't able to securing her hair in place anymore.

She was a mess.

But Sasuke didn't care about her appearance.

**She came…**

"How much money do you have?" Sakura asked as she tucked strands of hair that were in her way behind her ear.

Stunned, Sasuke blinked a few times. Of all the things she would inquire, a question about money had never crossed his mind. Absentmindedly, he checked his wallet before answering truthfully, "About 200 dollars."

"Neji gave me a 24 karat gold ring for the engagement and offered me a large diamond band as the wedding ring."

Sasuke had spent the past five years as a vagabond, working only when he needed the money. The way she stated things made it difficult for him to say anything back at her, because he was, indeed, flat broke. Therefore, He could only stand there and watch as she slowly approached him. One of her heels snapped during the process so she discarded both of her shoes, walking to him barefooted.

"I ignored the shouts from my family, friends and Tsunade-sensai as I ran out the church, pissing everybody off during the process. The whole Hyuuga clan is probably going to kill me on sight. I'd almost ended up fighting with Tenten because she wanted to drag me back to the church. I spent more than an hour running through Konoha like some crazy lunatic looking for you, thinking that I'm the stupidest woman in the whole world. Neji and I spent months planning for this day and I left my fiancé at the church today, on the day of our wedding Sasuke. Not just any fiancé but Hyuuga Neji, the _richest_ and the _most wanted bachelor_ in Konoha, for a man who only has _200 dollars_ in his pocket. I don't believe this."

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"And do you know what you did wrong?"

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him toward her. They were so close that their noses were touching and were practically breathing the same air.

"Next time Sasuke," Sakura said between her gritted teeth, "When you said _bridge_ say _which_ bridge."

She let go of him and took a step back.

Then she smiled lovingly at him. "But you are forgiven."

Suddenly, Sasuke found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. In a dirty wedding dress, with her hair all messy, she was…

_Breath-taking._

"This is your entire fault you know." She said playfully as she poked him in the chest. "We'll have to go back to explain this to everybody and apologize for the mess we'd caused. It's your responsible to protect me from everybody's wrath. I'm sure they'll forgive us…sooner or later. If you take off again though, I'm going to hunt you down like an animal and chain you to me. You are not getting rid of me that easily Uchiha Sasuke, not in this lifetime. Do you understand?"

Sasuke took her by the hand. "I'm not going anywhere Sakura."

He looked at the woman before him and the hand he was holding.

**This time around, he's not going to let her go.**

_(**We are ordinary people  
**__That's why we make ordinary mistakes  
__We cried, we yelled, we hated  
__We forget that…  
__In the midst of our busy lives  
__We tend to get ahead of ourselves  
__Let us start once again from the very beginning  
__We'll smile, we'll talk, we'll love  
__And this time…  
_**_We'll take it slow--  
_**_**And make this work**)_

(The End)

* * *

**A/N**: people seem to be confused as to why Neji will want to marry Sakura when he's so in love with Tenten. The reason why he would do that is because he considers himself unworthy to be with someone like Tenten. Also, at the same time, he's scared to take the relationship with Tenten to the next level other than friends. It is because all the things he value and love in his life were either taken away from him or killed. He knows that Tenten loves him and that make's things much worse as he knows about things that 'could've been'. He loves her, but is scared to take the first step, fearing that he'll be dependent on her love that if he loses her in the future, he'll be devastated. That's where Sakura comes in, by marrying her; he'll force Tenten to give up on him and him to give up on Tenten. He likes Sakura, but it's more of a like for a friend. 


End file.
